


The books are closed and our stories told

by Garecc



Series: Of Immortals [26]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, Family, Family Reunions, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Half-Siblings, Hurt/Comfort, Reunions, Sibling Bonding, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garecc/pseuds/Garecc
Summary: In which Hermes and Apollo reunite after the ending of Tower of Nero.
Relationships: Apollo & Artemis (Percy Jackson), Apollo & Hermes (Percy Jackson), Apollo & Leto (Percy Jackson)
Series: Of Immortals [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/815355
Comments: 13
Kudos: 163





	The books are closed and our stories told

**Author's Note:**

> leto has magic and the parts where she's described as doing odd emotions things are bc of Titan Magic I Guess
> 
> title is from Death To The Mechanisms, by The Mechanisms. (you should listen to the mechanisms. i have fic. i have 20k of fic. in another tab i am writing mechs fic. join me. join me. join me. j o i n m e. Hi chandri i already did that to you.
> 
> Beta'd by @flightfoot on tumblr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It had been almost a day since Apollo had wrapped up visiting everyone.

Almost a day since he had visited his horses. 

Since he’d visited Camp Half-blood.

Since he’d visited the grove.

Since he’d visited the waystation (and only flirted with Lit a **_lit_** tle.)

Since he’d visited Camp Jupiter.

Since he’d visited Talequah, Oklahoma.

Since he’d gone to Aeithales.

Since he had played cards with Dio until they were both drunk and laughing.

  
  


Almost a day since he collected all of himself together and curled into his mom’s arms, crying until everything felt real again.

Almost a day since the story ended, the tale finally told.

Currently, Apollo sat on Delos, Leto in the kitchen making a surprise, though by the smell he could guess that the 'surprise' was cookies and and food. 

Artemis was trying to climb the wall as a cat because Apollo had dared her too. So far her endeavor wasn't getting very far, but surely (or at least, he hoped) she was developing a strategy. She was getting a few inches further with every timed leap, so probably.

She’d acquired some sort of skeleton cat in the months he was gone. It flickered between a soft calico pattern and a skeleton. She’d named it Noodles for a reason Apollo couldn’t get out of her. Noodles watched her with interest. Apollo worried it was going to get too smart and figure it out before Artemis did.

Apollo watched Artemis’s attempts with a watery smile, because she was _here._ He was here. He was safe and with Artemis and Leto and everything was right in the world. 

Every so often Artemis would glance at him, and her divine affection would wash over him and he stifled a giggle as everything she was bounced around him in a metaphorical hug.

He should bring Meg here. He thought to himself. She would love to meet the flowers. And Leto. She would _love_ Leto. 

He could also bring Lu here. She could take parenting lessons from the titan of motherhood.

The peace was broken by a fourth presence making itself known as something and someone divine whirled around Delos, asking permission to enter.

Apollo recognized it in an instant as Hermes.

Artemis in a flash of swirling power resumed her human form, as Leto unhesitatingly opened the metaphorical door for Hermes.

She was _not_ going to make a fool of herself in front of him.

Not again.

He already had _far_ too much blackmail on her.

Hermes materialized in the front room, smiling like nothing in the universe could dim it.

Then he paused. Taking in the fact that everyone in this house wasn't a fraction, but a whole.

Apollo could scarcely remember the last time he’d been whole in front of Hermes.

“Do you want me to ah. Full form? You're all..” He trails off. “I mean I could leave if you're having a moment—”

“How many times do I have to say you're welcome here, Hermes?” Leto cooed, stepping out of the kitchen.

Affection like blooming flowers and all of the mothers love in infinity spilled into the room as Leto entered. She was gorgeous, dark hair pulled into a bun and Apollo felt nothing but burning affection as he looked at her.

(She had blessed Sally when Apollo asked her too. Wrapping Sally in a blessing of mother's luck and love. Of course, Sally didn't need it, but a little extra luck at soothing a baby is _nothing_ to be scoffed at.)

She placed a hand on Hermes’s shoulder and Hermes leaned into it for half a second, before catching himself and stepping back. 

He smiled awkwardly. “Too many I’m sure.” He nodded at Leto. Stepping towards Apollo. “Hey.”

His expression was soft, and in a few seconds what of him that wasn't here wove its way into the room and he knit himself whole.

“May I sit?” Hermes asked, an anxious note in his voice.

“Oh stop.” Artemis deadpanned. “You can hug Apollo if you want to.”

“Artemis!” Hermes snapped, jolting a bit. Looking at her with an accusing expression of _how dare you expose my obvious and clear desires._

“Hermes _we moped together in mutual terror for several months._ I hugged him. It's your turn now.”

Apollo laughed a bit. A small smile playing at his lips. “Oh? Did you now?” Teasing Hermes was _always_ a worthwhile pastime.

“Shut _up._ I did _not_ mope.”

“I moped. I also cried and panicked and paced a lot.” Artemis said, sitting down. As if she hadn't been throwing herself at a wall for over an hour. Noodles jumped into her lap and made themself comfy, purring contentedly. “And you didn't rest _once_.”

“Hermes!” Apollo snapped. Aghast. “ _Even you need rest._ ”

“I have caffeine.” Hermes stated. 

“Hermes.” Leto cut in. “Why don't you sit down and I fix you something to eat?” The tone Leto used left no room for argument, and Hermes begrudgingly sat down next to Apollo. 

“Thank you Aunt Leto.” He mumbled, looking away and blushing gold as the affection she spun his way before stepping back into the kitchen.

For an awkward moment, the three of them just sat there. 

“So you haven’t been resting?” Apollo asked after a moment, “At all?”

“I didn't want to worry myself sick.” Hermes mumbled, looking anywhere but, Apollo.

“Working didn't stop him!” Artemis added with a flourish. Looking as if she’s won a game of chess by getting Hermes to sit. Despite the fact it was Leto that told him to. “He just had breakdowns while working and refused to acknowledge them.”

“Hermes!” Apollo gasped. “I’m gone a few months and you lose all of the self-care habits I’ve beaten into you?”

“ _Shut up_! I was worried okay?” Hermes turned to Apollo and Apollo froze at the tone.

Suddenly, this was _not_ a joke.

There were tears in his eyes. “I was _so worried._ Okay?”

There was a bit of a shake to his shoulders. 

Apollo was abruptly reminded of Meg, standing there. Terrified after he did another reckless thing.

“Hermes..” Apollo wrapped an arm around him. Unthinkingly. Big brother instinct taking over. “I’m okay.”

“You almost weren’t though!” Hermes snapped, burying his face into Apollo’s arms and then he was clinging. Apollo could feel him shaking and drew him closer. 

“You- You broke a _fucking Styx vow._ You _stabbed yourself in the chest._ You nearly _died_ of that zombie thing because of _my domain being fucked up._ You _would_ have died. _Died._ If Diana hadn’t been there.”

“I’m okay, Hermes.”

Apollo could feel tears soaking into his shoulder as Hermes clung to him tighter than he had in years. Decades. Centuries even. 

“Hermes..”

“You scared me. Then- Then you were on the edge of Tartarus and-”

Hermes broke into a sob and Apollo pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I thought you were going to be gone.”

“I’m not,” Apollo said firmly. “Okay, Hermes? I’m not. I’m not gone. I’m right here. I’m safe. I’m alive. I’m immortal.”

Hermes sobbed.

Apollo just held him.

Artemis set a hand on his shoulder, rubbing small circles. 

Hermes cried for a long time.

Eventually, though, he pulled back.

Settled into the crook of Apollo’s arm like he belonged there. Eyes mostly shut as Apollo held his hand.

“Sorry,” Artemis mumbled. She looked guilty almost. “I shouldn’t have.. Talked about it like that, Hermes.”

“No. It's fine.” Hermes blinked his eyes open and looked at Artemis. “I’m just.. Sort of a wreck.”

“And tired?” Apollo mused.

“And tired,” Hermes added, unthinkingly, before he groaned and pressed a hand to his forehead. “I’m _fine_.”

“Sure.” Apollo smiled, pressing another kiss to the top of Hermes’s forehead. “My sleepy little brother.”

“I’ll stab you.” Hermes threatened.

“Please don't.” Apollo added without thinking and felt Hermes go a bit stiff. 

“Sorry. I shouldn’t’ve said that.” Hermes said, looking at Apollo with a nervous expression that broke Apollo’s heart a bit.   
“Hermes. It's fine. Dionysus threatened to send a hundred leopards after me and Artemis almost shot me.”

Artemis nodded sheepishly.

“It's okay.”

“Fine. Sure.” Hermes muttered, shutting his eyes tightly. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too Hermes.”

Hermes made a sound between an incomprehensible laugh and a yelp. “No! Only I get to be stupidly sweet. I’m going to _cry_ if you don't stop.” He said like he hadn’t already cried.

Artemis laughed, reaching over and messing up Hermes’s hair. He hissed at her.

“You're both adorable.”

It was then Leto stepped out of the kitchen. Her 'surprise', which Apollo noted was, in fact, Ambrosia cookies, along with an assortment of various foods and some freshly baked ambrosia-bread floating in behind her.

She passed them all their plates, and they sat down and ate a meal like a family.

It was nice.

Hermes didn't make it through the meal, though. True to what they all expected, he ate a bit of the proper, nutritious food, before eating more cookies than Apollo thought physically possible, even for Hermes.

Leto eventually had to bring the rest of the batch into the room so Artemis would stop complaining, he had eaten so many. 

Afterwards, he dramatically flopped against Apollo, eyes slipping shut. Apollo laughed, stroking his hair. 

“Hermes?”

“I love you,” Hermes mumbled. “I love you.”

“I know, Herms.”

Hermes started saying something, but it was unintelligible as he leaned into Apollo’s hand. Hermes was smiling, looking happy.

Apollo liked that he looked happy.

“Are you going to sleep?” Apollo asked. Which turned out to be a futile question, because by the time Apollo had finished it, Hermes was out.

Artemis and Apollo made eye contact, smiling to themselves.

Leto reached over the table and brushed a lock of hair out of Hermes’s eyes. 

“You should get him to his bed, Apollo.” Leto mused. “How long has it been since he’s stayed here?”

“A few hundred years, no more than 220” Artemis stated, standing up so Apollo could more easily maneuver Hermes off the couch. “At least. If you count him dropping in and falling asleep without even really saying anything because Delos is closer than Olympus. If not oh… maybe 340?”

Leto nodded, and Apollo started towards the hallway, to bring Hermes to his room that had just materialized as Leto decided they needed it.

He set Hermes on the bed, but discovered an issue when Hermes refused to let go of his shirt in his sleep.

So Apollo resigned himself to his fate and laid down next to Hermes, who snuggled into his arms.

Apollo pressed a kiss to his little brother’s forehead, and smiled.

It was nice being with his family again.

It was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> listen to the mechani-
> 
> [travis is shot by a sniper before he can finish the sentence.]


End file.
